fall of Ms human
by otomemichieve-sama
Summary: mina is just your average vampire knight lover that is when she fell into a black ...yes a black hole this bitch is now out for a crazy adventure with all of the characters ...FIRST VAMPIRE KNIGHT STORY DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ RATED T FOR MINA'S SWEARING


The fall of Ms. Human

_**So welcome my readers this is my first vampire fan fiction. This is something I wrote a while ago so excuse the spelling mistakes and randomness….By the way if you don't this story then don't review or read. For those who like this you have can have a virtual cookie or ice cream. Love ya guy's peace out. \= (^0^) =/**_

The morning sun woke Mina up, she was not really pleased today well because today is the stupid school camp. Mina in fact did want to go at all since it was waste of time but her best friend Erika somehow managed to persuade her into going. Mina hated school since it was so boring for her, Mina was really smart for her age she also had good looks fair height and good personality. Everyone in her school adored her even the teachers the only person who didn't adore her was Erika, in Mina's eyes she was the only person who looked at her as a normal high school student. Mina groaned at her phone ringing she unwilling pulled herself out of bed.

"Hello who is it"?

"….MINA HURRY UP AND GET TO SCHOOL YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE CAMP"

"* holds phone away while rubbing ears * yeah okay I got it Erika no need to shout"

"WELL HURRY OR ELSE YOUR GONNA BE LATE * hangs phone*"

Mina mentally yelled Erika always get excited at every trip they go with the school, like last time how they went to Hokkaido Mina wasn't interested at all but she got dragged there by Erika. Mina went to her bathroom washed up and got dress, she picked up her duff bag and walk out of her room. Mina said good morning to her parents and her older brother, and ate her breakfast in silence. After her breakfast Mina ran out of the house to school because she was running late, she was greeted by a cheerful Erika.

"Mina * waves hand* were here hurry up"

"Calm your tracks, I'm coming you kid * glares *"

"* sweat drops* Haha Mina look what I got * shows book *"

"Holy mother of a god that is the new limited addition of vampire knight* snatchers manga off*"

"Where the fuck did you get this *glare*"

"*smirk* I have my ways"

"b-but this manga isn't out until next week * glares * you didn't steal it did you"

"n-no of cause not my dad knows the company that publishes vampire knight so he asked for two copies"

"Lucky you …wait two copies 0_0 …..GIVE ME ONE!"

"Haha that copy you holding is yours now"

"Erika I hate to say this but…..YOU ARE FREAKEN AWESOME!"

"Haha lets hurry and get on the bus"

"Okay * flips though manga*"

Mina was grinning like a clown since she was dying to get this limited addition. Both Erika and Mina were talking about vampire knight none stop, like which characters do they like or hate. Erika kept on saying she wouldn't mind if Kaname bite's her, Mina look at her as if she was mad. Mina continued to saying that she will be a level E vampire if Kaname bites her, Erika just laughed at her serious expression. Time flies by as the girls talked they shortly reached their destination Mina and Erika were the last ones to get off that is when a terrible thing happened. When Mina was getting out a black hole appeared out of nowhere Mina fell right into the hole.

"MINA!"

"ERIKA HELP AHHHHHHHH!"

Before Erika can pull Mina the black hole already close because they were the last ones out no one saw what happened. Erika began to panic what is going to happen to Mina a whole bunch of solutions ran though her head which petrified her.

Mina woke up slowly to find herself been stared at by a bunch of strangers, part from being stared at Mina's head hurt like hell it felt like she got hit by a ten tone hammer (_like the Leon hammer from hitman reborn) _. Before she can asked where the hell this place was a bunch of girls yelled out.

"OMG IT'S A TENSHI * ANGEL*!"

"Tenshi what do you mean by that" a smooth yet irritated voice said

Mina slowly turned around her eyes were met with beautiful angel like lunatic eyes. The stranger in front of mina glared at her, his eyes travel from her face to her neck that is when his eyes stopped. The stranger couldn't help but admire her pale neck, perfect skin and she gives off a sweet scent. Mina gulped at the male in front of her, not just he was beautiful but he is also zero from vampire knight. Mina's heart skipped a beat as she continued to stare at zero never in her wildest dream will she think of meeting zero in real life. Mina was the first one to break the silence.

"A-ano excuse me but where am I"

"You're at cross academy"

"Oh…..wait…WWHHHHHAAATTTT!"

Rena: muhahha I'm back with vampire knight baby

Mina: why the fuck are you so high

Rena: cause * flips hair* I'm so fabulous

Erika: Rena you alright?

Michi: nah she's high on tea and lemons

Zero: ….where the hell am I

Rena: zero dear you're in my story

Zero: …..DON'T CALL ME YOU'RE DEAR

Kaname: zero please be more polite to the ladies * smile*

Rena: ewwww Kaname honey don't give me that smile it's like you're trying to eat me

Mina: da fuck

Rena: haha zero hey angel you da sexy like da rice

Michi: bitch you totally stole that from mychonny also kuran do the disclaimer

Kaname: otomemichieve-sama does not own vampire she only owns her own character mina and Erika

Zero: 0_0 WHAT THE HELL RENA AND WHO THE HELL IN MYCHONNY

Michi: peace out my sexy angels *wink*


End file.
